


I Want You

by bluexheart



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Letters, M/M, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexheart/pseuds/bluexheart
Summary: You find a love letter from Belphie
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do be warned that this fic shows yandere tendencies. Don't read if you're uncomfortable with that.

You are looking for Belphie and in doing so, you find a letter on the floor. Though you know you shouldn't read it, curiosity gets the best of you.

_I want you._

_I want you so bad._

_When I see you talking to others, I want to take you by the hand and drag you into the attic and have my way with you._

_I want to lock you in the attic with me and Beel and all of us stay there together forever. Would you like that? Or would you run away?_

_However, I think about it more and I know that I could never do it. I know that I would take the spark out of the eyes that I love so much - that I would take away your happiness._

A part of you feels scared, yet a part of you feels... excited? You've loved Belphie for a long time and seeing that he has feelings for you is no doubt great, but the excitement goes beyond that. You almost... want him to do those things to you. You want to live in a world free from everyone except him (and Beel), who loves you wholeheartedly. In a world free from responsibility, except for anything that Belphie asked of you, which you would do gladly.

"What are you doing?" You hear a voice ask angrily. The voice of the man you love.

"I-I'm sorry," you begin, "but if it helps, I would gladly let you lock me here... just for a little while."

A look of surprise appears on his face, followed by a smile and a blush.

"Would a day be okay?"

You smile and nod, anticipating the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Belphie locks up his room before taking you by the hand and leading you to the bed making you straddle him.

“I love you…” he says gently, leaning in to give you a long, hot kiss. With the meetings of your tongues, the arousal within you begins to grow and grow. Your hands explore his body, appreciating his lean build. His hands reach for your ass, roughly squeezing on it for a while, making you let out a moan.

Before long, the two of you had joined as one and had cum together for the first time of what would become many.

He strokes your hair, telling you that he loves you again and again and you repeat those words back to him. You cuddle into each other and fall into a blissful sleep for the rest of the day, dreaming about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much accepting criticism here. Just be kind about it. I got way out of my comfort zone and this isn't exactly what I was imagining writing, but I hope that you enjoyed it nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! Sorry it's so short, but would anyone be interested in a second chapter? This is a bit out of my comfort zone in writing, but I'm willing to try!


End file.
